Third and fourth generation mobile telecommunication systems, such as those based on the 3GPP defined UNITS and Long Term Evolution (LTE) architecture are able to support more sophisticated services than simple voice and messaging services offered by previous generations of mobile telecommunication systems. For example, with the improved radio interface and enhanced data rates provided by LTE systems, a user is able to enjoy high data rate applications such as mobile video streaming and mobile video conferencing that would previously only have been available via a fixed line data connection. The demand to deploy third and fourth generation networks is therefore strong and the coverage area of these networks, which is a total of the geographic locations where access to the networks is possible, is expected to increase rapidly.
The anticipated widespread deployment of third and fourth generation networks has led to the parallel development of a class of more simple terminals and applications which, do not require high data rates which are available via the LTE radio interface but instead take advantage of the robust radio interface and increasing ubiquity of the coverage area. Examples include so-called machine type communication (MTC) applications, which are typified by semi-autonomous or autonomous wireless communication terminals (i.e. MTC terminals) communicating small amounts of data on a relatively infrequent basis. Thus the use of an MTC terminal may differ from the conventional “always-on” use case for conventional LTE terminals. Examples of MTC terminals include so-called smart meters which, for example, are located in a customer's house and periodically transmit information back to a central MTC server data relating to the customer's consumption of a utility such as gas, water, electricity and so on. In the example of a smart meter, the meter may both receive small data transmissions (e.g. new price tariffs) and send small data transmissions (e.g. new reading) where these data transmissions are generally infrequent and delay-tolerant transmissions. Characteristics of MTC terminals may include for example one or more of: low mobility; time controlled; time tolerant; packet switched (PS) only; small data transmissions; mobile originated only; infrequent mobile terminated; MTC monitoring; priority alarm; secure connection; location specific trigger; network provided destination for uplink data; infrequent transmission; and group based MTC features (for example: group based policing and group based addressing). Other examples of MTC terminals may include vending machines, “sat nav” terminals, and security cameras or sensors, etc.
Mobile networks developed recently are generally well adapted to high-rate and high reliability services and may not always be well suited to MTC services.